


Just Seconds

by Firehedgehog



Series: Turks Moments [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Rude - Freeform, Turks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude sometimes just needs a little help, too bad Reno's not there. Sequel to Just moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Seconds

Sequel to Just moments

I own nothing but the fic and anything original.

Just Seconds

By: Firehedgehog

He was the silent man, the one of his team everyone could depend on to get his paperwork done and actually go to weapon practice.

His sunglasses hid his eyes and emotions from the world, the fact that he showed nothing had sent many scurrying away in fear.

Rude sighed as he once again looked for the red haired Turk, his partner had the habit of vanishing when no one needed him.

"Oh! Rufus gave him the day off. I think more for his own sanity then Reno's Something about Reno reminding him that everyone else had there vacation days and he hasn't had any for years," Elena said once she discovered who he was looking for.

"..." Rude said, he had been hoping to convince Reno to head to seventh Heaven with him. While Tifa was obsessed with trying to get into Strife's pats, he could actually use Reno's advice on getting Tifa to go on a date with him again.

Suddenly alarms went off, an announcement said that a riot was going off in a sector.

"I'll call Reno," Rude said knowing they'd need the red head. He pulled out his PHS, hopefully Reno wouldn't kill him from pulling him away his first day off in years.

END


End file.
